This invention relates to air cushion supported vehicles of the type such as are referred to as ACVs and/or "surface effect ships" (SESs); and more specifically to improvements in respect to the design of the stern air cushion seal systems therefor. Such vessels typically comprise a main hull or platform which when traveling is buoyantly supported above the terrain by a cushion of air. In the case of surface effect ships, the air cushions are confined under the hulls by means of rigid side hulls and flexible bow and stern seals. In the case of other air cushion vehicles (ACVs), inflatable trunk and/or finger or cone arrangements are employed in lieu of rigid side hulls. In any case, the stern seal systems thereof confront critical performance capability problems in order to provide efficient cost effective operations of the vehicle by way of maintaining a suitably high under hull cushion pressure, while at the same time passing over waves or solid objects while avoiding high drag or excessive air cushion pressure leakage problems or combinations of both. Prior type stern seal constructions for combating this problem are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,260,323; 3,297,102; 3,372,664; 3,420,330; 3,443,659; 3,756,343; 3,907,061; 4,469,334 and 4,494,473.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a stern seal construction which is operative to perform its designated function with improved efficiency, along with improved ability to avoid wear and tear upon its component parts during high speed operations over rough water or other terrain so as to require substantially lesser maintenance servicing. Furthermore, the invention provides for improved operational stability performances of such vehicles when planing over rough surfaces.